Littlesam1718
History In 2008 littlesam1718 joined Roblox at the age of 8 years. Through out many months Sam met shallow two second friends and one day eventually met a user named Littlesun. They were inseperable, and for some reason, littlesun had a huge love for cats. After littlesun met the fate of the real world, he had to go.Sam also met some other people like Bounch20, who he played a lot of games with and made friends with. Littlesam would eventually meet his "best friend" RymasterE at a abstact floating chunk of city-place. Littlesam1718 heard RymasterE saying something about how he had Steam, Littlesam1718 being lonely and a virgin then made sure to get his Steam name and add him to his friends list. Two years of more later, RymasterE would begin to rent a Minecraft Server from a company, Ryan's current best friend fur911 was offline so he went through his friends list and saw Littlesam1718. They went through several words together and eventually RymasterE would start to become very very fond of Littlesam1718. RymasterE at this point was a "unsocialable prick" by many, eventually Littlesam1718 would take the place as Ryan's best friend. Arround the start of 2012 the two would often get into fights with one another, RymasterE would occausionally Block Sam for many hours and after awhile both of the two begun to hate eachother. On many occausion the two would just not talk for an entire day and more recently it's starting to seem that they no longer play any games but instead just talk for 20 minutes (but usually a lot less) a day. There status as friends is debatable The always make up Places Littlesam1718's places change alot but there are some he rarely modifies, here is some that usually are on his profile. Littlesam1718 labs is at night!(read desc) A very old game of Littlesam's, it features many old objects from 2008, it's composed of many freemodels though. Old roblox trailer place A duplicate of the place built in The Welcome to Roblox trailer. Roblox tutorial [ Read description ] ' '''A simple tutorial place, it has a Geyser that erupts randomly. It has many glitches, such are the ability to take a base tool out of the givers rendering them useless. This place does include many of the updated features of Roblox. '''hosue' Horribly bad joke place, features an ugly green windowless house with scaling issues. Drama Littlesam1718 uses many Alt accounts to grief such are Lazershoulddie TheBossZombie At one point in time Littlesam1718 and RymasterE used to bother and grief a user named Builditron. On the previous Roblox Truth Wiki there was a explictic page about him featuring an edited version of Builditrons character holding a Dildo and with his Main Colors changed to pink, along with a Swastica on his hat. Eventually littlesam1718 and RymasterE got bored of him "Builditron was a cow, a Lulz cow, by now he should be dried out, lets just leave him be" - Littlesam1718 Trivia Knew many famous Robloxians before they became famous, some of which being lemurboy07 and SmileDude.